


Il primo incontro

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Hero Tales, Hero Tales (Juushin Enbu)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Het, Pre-Canon, Young Love, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno, quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta. [Ryuuko/Rinmei]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo incontro

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** 1\. Scritta per [questo meme](http://sushi-precotto.livejournal.com/29635.html#cutid1) su LJ, ovvero per TalpinaPensierosa (Talpy su LJ).  
> 2\. Partecipante al One Hundred Prompt Project col prompt #61, "Origine".  
>  **Note del 2 luglio 2014** : Questa storia è stata scritta e pubblicata su Efp la bellezza di quattro anni fa. Nonostante il mio modo di scrivere sia di molto cambiato da allora (spero in meglio), ho voluto ripostarla anche qui, visto la carenza di fanfiction per questo fandom.

Era stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno, quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta. Era stato paragonabile ad un deja-vu, perché Ryuuko è sicuro di aver provato qualcosa di molto simile anche durante il suo primissimo incontro avuto con Taito, avvenuto poco tempo prima di quello con lei.  
Quando per la prima volta aveva visto Rinmei arrivare in una delle sale principali del tempio Touyuuji appartenente alla setta Rikka, tutto ciò che era riuscito a fare era stato restarsene assolutamente immobile dietro alla figura di suo padre, la compostezza tradita soltanto da un’espressività che mostrava tutta la sua sorpresa ed ogni pensiero che gli girava per la testa.  
Suo padre si era fatto da parte, aveva fatto segno di mostrare suo figlio alla bambina, e poi aveva sorriso. Ed era stato allora che i due si erano guardati davvero.  
Rinmei aveva sul volto un’espressione seria e corrucciata, con la piccola bocca piegata severamente all’ingiù. Quando aveva incontrato lo sguardo di Ryuuko i suoi occhi avevano brillato. Ryuuko l’aveva trovata bella, nonché molto femminile, con qualcosa in lei che rimandava ad uno spirito determinato e molto potente, accogliente ma anche incredibilmente inquietante. Sì, la prima volta che si erano visti Ryuuko aveva sentito di provare anche una specie di timore riverenziale, per quella bambina che fin dalla prima volta le era sembrata tutto tranne che _innocua._  
Era un bel pomeriggio di settembre quando l’aveva incontrata e guardata per la prima volta, al tempo dei suoi otto anni.  
“Io sono Rinmei.” Aveva detto lei, lo sguardo che ancora brillava e l’espressione che continuava ad essere corrucciata. Sembrava avere solo qualche anno più di lui, eppure Ryuuko si sentì ancora più in soggezione, dopo quelle prime parole.  
“R-Ryuuko. Lieto di conoscerti.”  
Lei a quel punto sorrise, il cipiglio deciso. Sembrava essere soddisfatta.  
“Allora, Ryuuko…” gli aveva detto, dopo che suo padre li lasciò da soli. “Quanto ne sai a proposito del combattimento?”  
Ryuuko aveva deglutito.  
Sarebbero passati alcuni anni prima che Ryuuko riuscisse a perdere quel timore che provava per Rinmei, ed altrettanti prima che questa si rendesse conto d’essersi innamorata di Ryuuko, ma questo è un elemento quasi marginale. Il fatto che veramente avrebbe sempre sorpreso entrambi sarebbe stato nel fatto di quanto quel loro primo incontro avesse determinato il loro destino. Era stato l’origine di ogni cosa; ma come poteva qualcosa di così semplice essere anche così tanto potente?  
Ryuuko se lo era chiesto anche quando era partito per raggiungere Taito alla battaglia finale, lasciando dietro di sé Rinmei e il figlio che lei portava in grembo.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note del 3 novembre 2010:** Prima di tutto: questa fiction è stata scritta per una richiesta di Talpy scritta per un meme su LiveJournal, e partecipa anche al solito, caro One Hundred Prompt. *sì, vabbeh* Non è assolutamente nulla di che; spero solo che possa piacere a Talpy. (Che tra l’altro con questa mi ha fatto decidere a scrivere la mia prima fiction sul fandom di Hero Tales – che tra l’altro è anche la prima fiction su HT pubblicata su EFP e Ao3 e forse anche la prima fict su HT italiana ** – yay! <3)  
> … Ma comunque sia. Spero sia stata di vostro gradimento. E con questa manca ancora una fict e poi penso chiederò l’inserimento della serie di Hero Tales come sezione propria di EFP. <3 Au revoir.  
> [](http://promptproject.altervista.org/) [](http://sushishut.blogfree.net/)  
> 


End file.
